Forest of forgotten love
by The-Anime-Sister-Twins
Summary: warning if you don't like marry sues then don't read.   Shino love story


A shino love story { the forest of the forgotten love }

"Amaya!" Ayaki yelled grabbing my arm. "Amaya, we're leaving." He continued.  
>"What? Where are we going?" I asked. "Back home, to Konaha" He replied. "What about Hide and Susuma? We can't just up and leave. Where the hell are we going to live?" I asked slowly removing my arm from his grip. "Oh please, like mom and dad ever worried about where we'd live, just come on, let's go back, we can see everyone, we can see to himmm…Amaya, I know you want to go back. Come on, mom and dad wont care" Ayaki said. "Ayaki, we can't" I said shaking my head. "They'll kill us for what mom and dad did…." I continued. "They wont recognize us, and if they do we'll just leave." He said, trying to convince me. "and what If we can't just leave. What if we get caught?" I asked. "But we won't, Amaya, Trust me, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you and Susuma and Hide." he said holding onto my shoulders. I looked down to think about what he'd just said.<p>

If there was one thing he knew how to do, it was how convince me to do anything, even something so stupid as going home. I looked up at him and sighed "Fine, we'll leave… but you have to tell Hide and Susuma." I said shaking my head. I couldn't believe it…I did want to go back, but would the village even take us back…would they remember

"about that…See they already know, we just had to convince you…" Ayaki said scratching the back of his head. I glared at him, he was so dead for this.

"We're packed!" Said Hide jumping to the ground, She'd been hiding in a tree. "Yep! Packed and really to go!" Yelled Susuma, copying his older sister. Susuma had never actually been to Konaha, and Hide was to young to remember. This would be their first time seeing our home…that is if mom and dad don't hunt us down. And more importantly if Konaha didn't kill us. I don't know why I was agreeing to this, if Konaha did remember, and if they we're going to hold what our parents did against us…well…Konaha would be the last thing we ever saw.

Not that we hadn't seen everything before, because we'd moved a lot…ok…we were forced to hide and move a lot, but, what I mean is we've been everywhere else so dying in Konaha would just check off the last place we needed to see .

After I was ready and packed we had started to head out but 2 hours into our trip we ran into…a… problem.

"And where are you 4 headed?" a voice said. "…shhii- it's mom" Said Susuma. "that's right, and dad." Dad said. They were both in a tree looking down at us. "I asked, where you were going ,didn't I?" Mom asked again. Ayaki Stepped up, "We're going home." he said with a firm voice. Dad looked at him then slowly his hard face turned into a smile. "Even though I don't like Konaha, and we left for our reasons we won't stop you from going back…We're proud, you have all become really strong and smart ninjas…just be careful…and don't forget! WATCH YOUR BACKS!" Dad said. Ayaki smiled and dad put his hand on Ayaki's head.

We continued on our trip jumping on tree branches. "Susuma! What do you think the girls are like back home?" Ayaki asked. "Don't know, if their anything like Amaya…I don't think I wanna meet them" Susuma replied jokingly. "No, no, no, wasn't that blond lady with huge boobs from Konaha?" Ayaki asked. "The one we saw in the restaurant drinking last year?" Susuma asked thinking back. "Yeah!" Ayaki yelled back. "you guys are hopeless." I said rolling my eyes. "Hey, we're just joking around. You know we want to go back to see what it's like and all that" Said Susuma. "…Speak for yourself" Ayaki mumbled. "you guys really should take things seriously. And Amaya you should lighten up a bit. You guys are all being weird. Lest be honest, we're all nervous…" Hide said.

Hide was good at that, making us all sit down and really think about what we were doing. Only part that sucked is she sometimes said things at the wrong time. Not that she had now or anything. But most of the time she would joke with us…unless we left her alone to think…which is bad…then she gets all sentimental and serious.

Ayaki smiled at her "yeah, we should"

Ayaki was sweet and really cared about us all, but if there was one thing I knew about my twin it was that he doesn't joke when it comes to girls. So I knew that smile was so fake you could peal it off his face. "Don't worry Hide, we are all just joking, and we know we should take it seriously and we are, we just aren't showing it." I said and Susuma nodded in agreement.

She smiled satisfied with everyone's explanations. We were quiet for the rest of the trip to Konaha.

**flash forward**

"Hey! Hey! I see it! It's right there!" Susuma yelled. Sure enough it was right there. The huge open gates, they looked just like I remembered. I looked at Ayaki, he was staring at them. "We're home…" Ayaki whispered. "yeah…let just hope they don't kill us" Susuma said with a small chuckle but Ayaki shot him a glare and he soon stopped. Hide touched Susuma's shoulder gently, "Not now." She said quietly. "sorry, Ayaki" Susuma said. "It's ok" Ayaki replied with a small smile.

"Are you ready?" I Asked Ayaki. "Ready as I'll ever be." He said.  
>We walked through the huge front gates. "stop!" Yelled a man with spiked hair. "Shiii- it was good while it lasted" whispered Susuma. "Where are you 4 from?" He asked, walking toward us. "We're from here…" Ayaki said. "I've never seen you before" The mad said eyeing us. "We moved when we were young, our parents took us with them on a mission, we lost them, but we were to young to make it here on our own, now that we are old enough we've come back." Ayaki said, quickly making up a story. Ayaki was good with this, he was used to making things up.<p>

"I see…" The man said. He let us pass into the city, but we all knew he'd be watching us, or at least have other ninja watch us. "that was close, I thought we were goners for sure" Susuma whispered walking up next to Hide. Hide but her hand on his shoulder "Not now, Susuma" She whispered shaking her head. He nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry, Ayaki" He said. Ayaki turned to look at him "It's ok" And then we all continued walking.

"Where are we going to stay?" Hide asked. "Don't worry. Before we mom and dad, dad told me about some apartments in town. He said that they should still be here." I Said pulling out a piece of paper. And continued, "They should be a few streets over." Everyone nodded and I took lead, walking ahead of Ayaki.

"Hi! Are you new? I've never seen you before!" A voice called out. We all turned so see who it was. "Huh? Us?" Ayaki asked. "Yeah! We couldn't help but notice you 4 walking around." Said a boy riding a giant dog. "ah…um…Kiba, you shouldn't just bother them." Said a girl with purple hair, running up behind him. "oh! Sorry, I was ah just wondering." Kiba said. "It's ok, yeah we're new here sorta." Ayaki said. "Sorta?" Kiba asked, looking around at us all. Hide was staring down not making eye contact and Susuma was looking at the dog, the boy named Kiba was riding. I was looking at the girl, she seemed shy. "Yeah, we used to live here when we were younger." Said Ayaki keeping to the story he made up earlier. "Oh, that's cool. We'll I'm Kiba and this is Hinata. Maybe we'll see you around." Kiba said. " Nice meeting you Kiba and Hinata, I'm Ayaki and this is Amaya my twin sister and Susuma and Hide" Ayaki said Pointing to us as he introduced us. "Nice to meet you" We all said. "Nice to mean you too, well we have to go, bye!" Kiba said. "yeah, bye" Ayaki said and we turned back to our task at hand, finding the apartments.

"he was cute" Hide whispered and we all turned around to stare at her. "What did you say?" Ayaki asked. "I…um…I said he was cute" Hide said again. Susuma erupted into laugher. "The guy or his giant dog?" Susuma asked still laughing. "Susuma you're a re-" Hide cut me off. "The guy! I don't like Dogs!" She yelled, her face turning an even brighter red. This just made the rest of us laugh at her too. "You guys are mean…" She said crossing her arms. "I'm sorry Hide, but that was funny." I said gripping my stomach.

"Oh wait guys! The apartments are right over there!" Susuma yelled and started running ahead. "Oh yeah!" We race each other to the apartments. "Victory is mine!" Ayaki yelled throwing his hands up. "Whatever" We all said and walked into the main lobby of the apartments.

"can I help you?" Asked an old mad behind the counter. "ah…yes" I said walking up to him. "We'd like to rent 2 apartments if we could." I continued. He looked us over and then smiled. "Sure, Let me show you too you're rooms" He said.

We followed him outside and up some stares. "Here is one of the apartments, the other is right next door." He said opening the first door. There was a small tablet with two chairs and a kitchen. To the right was a hallway leading to the two rooms and on the left was a small living room. The second was the same but reversed.

We paid the man for the first 5 months and then went into our separate apartments.

**Apartment one Ayaki's P.O.V**

"I call the left room!" Susuma Yelled. "whatever, I just want the right room, it has a view of the city" I replied. "Ohhhh man, I didn't even check what mine has!" Susuma yelled again. I walked into my new room, There was a bed and a window, I had been guessing about my window. I didn't really know if it have a view of the city, but, seeing as to the city was to the right of us it should have had a view of it. As always I guessed right. Pulling back the curtains I saw a perfect view of Konaha. There were kids jumping up and down on a roof and about 6 stores over on a roof; under what looked like a canopy, was a guy laying down looking at the sky. At lest I think that's was it was. "Ayaki? Have you seen my kunai?" Susuma Asked, popping his head around the door frame. "It's with Amaya, she wanted to see how long it would take you to notice it was missing." I said turning back to the window.

I heard him walk away and then the front door close.

We were here…we were finally home again…

***Apartment two Amaya's P.O.V***

Hide took the right room and I took the left. I didn't care to much for looking at the city…mainly because I was afraid I'd see him. Or that he would see me and not remember. I was still torn. I wanted him to remember me, but, at the same time I was so afraid he would, so I didn't want him too. It was all so frustrating and confusing. Things were a lot easier when we were running from enemy ninja and hiding from other rogue ninja. Even if we were the actual rogue ninja ourselves, mom and dad were, and they were very well known in the mist and sand village. Though we spent most of our childhood in the sand village after we first left Konaha, we had to leave behind a lot of our friends. The sand village was more Hide and Susuma's home. Where Konaha is mine and Ayaki's.

"Hey!" I heard Susuma yell, opening the door. "Amaya! I'm going to kill you! Give it back!" He continued. That's right, I had his kunai. I took it out of the pouch on my leg and tossed it at him. "Here" I said. "thanks…and don't ever do it again!" He smiled and walked out of my room.

***Hide's P.O.V. ***

"Hey! Hide! Want to go out for a walk?" Susuma asked, walking into my room.

"Ah…sure!" I said and grabbed my bag. I knew Amaya and Ayaki wouldn't mind, because no-one here would be able to recognize us. They'd never really seen me and Susuma before.

"We'll be back!" We yelled and ran to go explore the village.

*****Preview*****

I felt my eyes tearing up…"Shino?" …it was him…

"Are you new here? I'm the leader of team 8"

He doesn't remember….

**hope you guys like it! Please tell me if i need to correct anything, gosh i haven't written in a long time 0.o Anywayy, chapter to is sure to come soon! :D)


End file.
